Darth Father
by trebletragedy
Summary: What happens when hate turns to love? All because of Pizza, Salt and Dutch? Read to find out more. (My first mitchsen fic, I apologise in advance)
1. Chapter 1

Rehearsal's were just tiring. They had been going at it forever, Beca was tired. She had a shift the night before at the radio station and all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep the day away. But no, she was stuck here.

They had gone on their warm up run around the Bella's rehearsal hall then they ran through the dance routine until Aubrey said that it was perfect. Which is why they're still going through it, two hours later. Beca thought it was crazy, how can they go through the routine for two hours and _still_ manage not to get it right?

As if reading her thoughts, Fat Amy leant over and whispered into Beca's ear.

"This is the craziest the aca-nazi has been. Wonder what has her bra in a knot."

"That's not the saying." Beca whispered back, but as she leant back she caught Chloe's eye in the mirror, the redhead flashed her a smile. Beca just grimaced.

"Okay ladies, let's run through the routine one more time. I think we are nearly done." Aubrey turned and faced the group.

She was met with tired faces and a few annoyed ones as well. Which is what she expected, she had been running them into the ground. Which is what was necessary to be perfect.

"No." Aubrey heard a voice say from the back of the group.

Once she singled out who just refused to obey her, she rolled her eyes. Of course, it had been Beca, that girl has been a pain in the neck since she joined the group.

"I'm sorry?" Aubrey questioned, who does she think she is?

"I don't think we need to go through the damn routine again. We've been at it for nearly two hours now. I don't know about anybody else, but I am exhausted, I have other things to do. So, no." Beca refused to back down, her legs were close to shaking, she hasn't had to stand for this long at once before.

"You must have a lack of air to your brain because I thought I actually heard you just tell me no." Aubrey said back.

"No," Beca took a deep breath, "plenty of air up there."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes as she heard snickers from the group in front of her. She clapped her hands, her cheeks reddening.

"Again!" She got back in her position and turned in a flash, glaring at Beca in the mirror.

Beca opened her dorm door with a huff. She couldn't believe today's practice. Dancing for 2 hours straight really drained her. She looked to the left of the room, noticing her roommate wasn't there. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Walking over to her bed, she took off her shoes and threw her bag by the end of it. She pulled back the covers and hopped in.

After what felt like 10 minutes of sleeping, Beca is brought out of her slumber by a loud knock on her door. Sighing, she threw back her covers, glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Walking to the door, she unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey Beca! How are you feeling?" Chloe's enthusiastic voice rang through Beca's ears. How can someone be so peppy?

"Great, until you woke me up." Beca stared at Chloe with a blank voice, unaffected, Chloe just smiled.

"Well seeing that you're awake now. Are you interested in coming to study on the grass with me?" Chloe asked with hope, she had studying to do, sure, but she would love to get to know Beca a little more.

"I don't know if I can, I'm really tired plus I have some remixing to do." Beca tried to come up with an excuse.

"Just bring your laptop! You can do some remixing outside, I promise I won't distract you." Chloe tried to bargain.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Beca just nodded. She turned and went to grab her things. An excited squeal coming from behind her.

Once Beca and Chloe had found a comfortable place to sit, under a tree, they pulled out their things and set to their tasks. Luckily, Chloe thought of bringing a blanket, so Beca's pants wouldn't get dirty.

Right before putting her headphones over her ears, Chloe's voice stopped her.

"Wait, why can't you keep the headphones off?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Because, I won't be able to hear all the transitions and stuff properly, it helps with getting a good job done." Beca said, right before putting the headphones on. She just wanted to mix, no talking.

Chloe's shoulders slumped but she just turned back to her work. At least she had got Beca outside.

After staying outside for an hour and a half, Chloe decided she was going to head back to her apartment. Closing her book, she rubbed at her temples. Classes were so hard, why did she want to become a vet again?

As if sensing her stress, Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"What's up, red?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled a little at the nickname.

"School is just stressful that's all." Chloe sighed as she gathered her things and put them into her bag. She waited for Beca to finish putting her things away before standing. Beca standing with her.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette, she felt the smaller girl stiffen at the embrace. When she released, her stomach let out a rumble.

Beca just chuckled,

"somebody must be hungry. Well, it was nice studying with you, see you at the next rehearsals." Beca gave a small wave before turning to walk away.

As if a lightbulb lit above her head, Chloe got an idea. Quickly catching up to Beca, she tapped her shoulder. Beca whipped around, hand on the whistle attached to her bag strap.

"Woah there girly. I just had a great idea, why don't we get some pizza and then go chill at my apartment?" Chloe asked the younger girl. Giving Beca her best attempt at the puppy dog eyes. After a couple of seconds, Beca sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around Beca's.

Beca, still getting used to the amount of affection from the ginger, stiffened at first, but relaxed more and more with each step they took.

Eventually, they got to the pizza place just off campus. Walking into the shop, Beca and Chloe's noses were immediately met with the smell of pizza.

"God, this smells so good." Beca could feel her mouth water just from the smell alone.

"I know right, just wait until you taste it." Chloe walked up to the counter and greeted the cashier with a smile.

"Hi! Can I please get a BBQ pulled pork and a Hawaiian pizza please?" Chloe asked nicely.

Beca raised her eyebrows, this girl must be hungry if she's ordering two pizzas. As if reading her thoughts, Chloe spoke.

"One's for Aubrey." Of course, Beca completely forgot that the two lived together. Was it too late to go back to her dorm now?

"Well, go get your pizza." Chloe nudged Beca with her elbow.

"Right, uh, can I please get a Buffalo chicken deluxe? Thank you." Beca handed the cashier some cash before getting her change.

"Right, so let's grab a seat and wait." Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her to a chair to the side of the counter.

"I kind of forgot you and Aubrey lived together." Beca told Chloe, face blank.

"Yeah, we've lived together since our second year, after we didn't have to live in a dorm anymore we decided to find an apartment together, we haven't moved since." Chloe informed Beca, they've been living together for three years.

"How haven't you killed each other? Or more importantly, how haven't you killed her yet?" Beca questioned with teasing lacing her tone.

"Ha. Ha." Chloe smacked Beca's arm playfully.

"No but really, it was a bit hard at first, her being a clean freak and whatever, but once I realised that I had to keep my shit tidy it was smooth sailing from there. She's not a bad person like you think." Beca just snorted as a response.

"No seriously, that girl has helped me through so much shit. Plus, she sometimes proofreads my assignments." Chloe raised her eyebrows, Beca just sighed.

"It's not that I don't like her, no actually, I don't. It's just the Bella's, she's just so controlling over it." Beca said, she wanted to say more but she was interrupted by their order numbers being called out.

"That's us." Chloe said before getting out of her chair, Beca followed.

When they got to Chloe's apartment, Beca knew she had to keep her cool and keep the talk about the Bella's to a minimum.

Opening the door, Chloe stepped into the apartment before calling out.

"Honey, I'm home!" Chloe grinned as she heard steps approach from the hallway.

"Oh dear! I'm so glad, I thought you had run off with your secretary aga-" Aubrey's words caught in her throat as she noticed that Chloe was not alone.

Beca just awkwardly gave Aubrey a little wave before Chloe spoke through the awkwardness.

"Well, we bought you pizza. Got you your favourite." Chloe sang as she handed the pizza over to the blonde girl.

"Thank you. Beca, what are you doing here?" Aubrey was going to try and keep civil, for Chloe's case of course.

"Oh, uhm. Chloe and I were studying on the grass when she decided to get some pizza and come chill out here. If you want me to go, I can." Beca pointed her to thumb to the door she just came through and has yet to close.

Aubrey had never seen the girl so quiet before.

"No, it's completely fine." Aubrey was going to say something else, but she was cut off by Chloe's voice ringing from the lounge.

"Get your asses in here! We have a movie to watch!" Both girls not wanting to keep the redhead waiting, went to the lounge without a word. After Beca shut the door of course.

After sitting down and getting comfortable, Beca realised that it was probably a good time to admit that,

"I don't like movies." She said as she opened the lid of her pizza box, she heard a gasp from her left.

"What?! You're joking." Chloe exclaimed, she couldn't believe it. who didn't like movies?

"No, seriously." Beca stated.

"Well, why not?" Aubrey asked Beca, Beca turned her head to look at the girl on the right, looking straight into her eyes, Beca felt her cheeks redden under the blonde's stare. Tearing her eyes away, she focused on pulling a slice of pizza and taking a bite. Once she had swallowed, she glanced at the two girls on either side of her.

"They're always just so predictable. The guy gets the girl, darth vader is Luke's father."

"Oh right, cause you just happened to guess the greatest reveal in cinematic history." Aubrey gaped, she never saw it coming. She was still shocked to this day.

"Vader means father in Dutch; his name literally means Darth Father." Beca said amused. Chloe couldn't believe it.

"So, you know Dutch?" Chloe asked, she was gonna enjoy this. She loved other languages. Plus, Aubrey spoke Dutch, they have something in common!

"Yeah, since I was little. My grandmother was Dutch, and she always spoke in Dutch, never English. So, I kinda had to learn or I would never speak to her." Beca told the two.

"Aubrey can speak Dutch! Can't you Aubrey?" Chloe said. Aubrey just glared at the redhead.

"Yep, sure can." Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

"You can? How come?" Beca asked her, Beca barely meets anyone who can speak another language, let alone Dutch.

"My father's father was Dutch, so it was the same kind of situation as you." Aubrey smiled at the memory of her grandfather. He taught her so many things.

"Is that a smile? Holy shit, I never thought I'd live to see the day." Beca teased, Aubrey's smile disappeared but there was still a little turn up of her lip. Beca just smiled.

"hou je mond." Aubrey said to the brunette.

Chloe gasped excitedly and clapped her hands. This was so cool and exciting!

"dwing mij." Beca smirked at the blonde, who's mouth dropped open.

Chloe quickly grabbed her phone and opened google, immediately searching google translate, she hit the record button and waited for Aubrey's response.

"jij wenst." Aubrey replied, Chloe's curiosity and shit translation got the better of her.

"What are you saying! Tell me! This is so unfair." Chloe pouted, the other two just chuckled at her.

"I just told her to shut up, Beca said make me, then I said you wish." Aubrey clarified for the redhead.

"manier om de geheimen te morsen" Beca spoke to the blonde.

"But it's okay red, I'll always have English with you." Beca placed her hand over the redheads with feigned concern.

"Oh, thank you so much Beca, now, what movie should we watch?" Chloe removed her hand from underneath the brunettes and picked up the remote, she wanted to watch a movie, one that wasn't predictable. She would break Beca's hatred towards movie's, one way or another.

Beca chuckled and used her now free hand to grab another slice of pizza. But not before turning to look at the blonde seated beside her. Aubrey had a distant look on her face, Beca couldn't describe it. So, she just raised her eyebrows and smiled, looking back at the TV.

"Oh, hell no we are not watching Salt." Beca complained.

"But Angelina Jolie is so hot." Chloe begged.

"It's true." Came a response from Beca's right. Beca gaped at the now blonde's bright red cheeks.

Aubrey chastised herself, calm yourself, she slowly felt her cheeks cool. Why the hell was her body reacting this way? Especially to Beca, the alt girl that pissed her off at Bella rehearsals, yet the same girl that seemed to grind her gears in all the right ways.

Please review and maybe even leave a favourite 😊 (only if you would like)

Translations: hou je mond: shut up

dwing mij: make/force me

jij wenst: you wish

manier om de geheimen te morsen: way to spill the secrets


	2. Chapter 2

Rehearsals weren't so bad anymore. Beca laid off Aubrey and the same the other way around. All the other girls were confused, had something happened that they missed? Did the apocalypse happen or what?

The Bella's had just finished rehearsals, it had been a hardcore rehearsal. Aubrey had worked them harder than ever before. It was definitely because they had a competition coming up, and she wanted to win. Though, the competition was at least three more weeks away. But Aubrey didn't care, she had to have it perfect at least a week and a half before the competition.

The Bella's had just finished rehearsal, Aubrey was exhausted, so she decided to call it a day.

"Okay ladies, that's all for today," she could hear the sighs of relief coming from the group. "But, rehearsal is still on tomorrow, same time." Aubrey then heard the groans coming from the group, she just rolled her eyes and walked over to the piano where Chloe was waiting for her. As she approached she heard footsteps follow her to the piano. She just assumed it was one of the girls grabbing their phone or something. It wasn't.

Aubrey felt a hand wrap around her forearm, stopping in her tracks she turned around to the owner of said hand. She followed the arm up to the face of Beca.

"Hallo." Beca said with a little wave.

Aubrey smiled at the shorter girl, ever since the pizza and movie, (which Beca predicted the ending from the first 20 minutes into the movie), the two girls had gotten closer. They bonded over their grandparents and their cultural roots. Sharing memories they shared with their grandparents, laughing at the things their grandparents seemed to have in common. In a way they had become friends, maybe even close to best friends. It was all thanks to Chloe to, in a way.

"Hallo." Aubrey replied with a smile, she felt a blush grace her cheeks when she realised Beca's hand was still resting on her arm.

As if just noticing this as well, Beca coughed and removed her hand.

"So, I was just wondering, what are you doing this evening?" Beca asked, her voice nervous.

"Niets, just studying really." Aubrey replied with a shrug. She didn't want to study, so if Beca wanted to hang out or something, she would be more than happy to.

"Great, do you wanna grab dinner? This new diner opened up just out north of the campus." Beca swayed from foot to foot, Aubrey wondered what she was so nervous about.

"Ja, that sounds brilliant. Het is een date?" Aubrey asked with hope, she really hoped Beca agreed.

"Only if you wanted it to be." Beca smiled at the blonde. Aubrey just nodded in response.

"Great, I'll pick you up at zeven uur. Dress casual." Beca smiled and turned to walk away.

Aubrey just realised how hot her cheeks are, she placed her cool hands on them in hopes of cooling them down. With no such luck, by the time she thought the red was gone, she turned to face Chloe who had a hesitant look on her face.

"What just happened? Tell me!" Chloe begged the blonde.

"Chloe, seriously? I have taught you some Dutch you should know what just happened." Aubrey told the redhead.

"I barely listened! The only word I understood in Dutch in that conversation was ja! That means yes!" Chloe said, she just wanted to see if what she thought was true.

"So? Are you guys going on a date? Or was my body reading way off?" Chloe asked the blonde.

"No, you were right, she's picking me up at seven." Aubrey said calmly, she moved to pack her things in her bag before she was distracted by an excited scream from the redhead beside her. She rolled her eyes, smiling, trust the redhead to be this excited over something like this.

"I am so happy! The tension between the two of you since she came to our apartment has been off the charts. I am shocked at how long it took for her to ask you out though." Chloe stated.

"Well, she didn't really ask me out on a date at first." Aubrey said, Chloe just looked at her questioningly.

"She asked if we wanted to go out for dinner, I said yes, then I asked if it was a date. And she said if you want it to be, to which I nodded. So yeah, it was both of us I guess?" Aubrey told the redhead.

"Oh, who cares anyway! Ya'll are going out! That's all that matters. Now, we need to get you home, showered, dressed up and looking good!" Chloe said excitedly before grabbing Aubrey's arm and exiting the hall.

By the time Beca had gotten back to her dorm, what happened back at the rehearsal hall seemed to finally catch up with her. She was fine with going out with Aubrey for dinner as friends. There was no pressure with that whatsoever. But now, it was a date, so Beca had one more thing she had to do before she went to pick up Aubrey.

As Beca picked up her shower things and headed towards the showers, her brain started racing. She knew that she had liked Aubrey, more than friends. She didn't realise her feelings until around two weeks ago, she didn't know how to act around the blonde with her new discovery. But everything was okay now, they were going out for dinner, as a date. Beca's mind reeled.

After her shower, Beca quickly rushed back to her dorm room, thanking whoever that her roommate wasn't there. When was she ever? Beca wondered. She hasn't seen her roommate for a couple days now, she knew it was a blessing in disguise.

She put away her shower things and walked to her wardrobe, after picking out a simple outfit, a plaid shirt and jeans of course. She set to do her hair and makeup. Halfway through her makeup, Beca glanced at the clock, her eyes widening, she realised she had forgotten something. Quickly grabbing her phone and dialling the number, she waited for an answer.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" Stacie's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Stace, nothing really, uh I was just wondering, you're still working at that flower shop, right?" Beca asked, her thumb in between her teeth, she waited anxiously for the other girls answer.

"Yep sure am. I'm here right now actually. Why's that?" Stacie replied.

"Listen I have a big favour to ask you, am I able to have an arrangement ready to pick up for when I get there?" Beca asked as kindly as she could.

"Yeah sure that's fine, I can tell you the price and everything over the phone too if that helps." Stacie said. Beca sighed in relief, picking up her mascara, she put her phone on speaker and told the other girl on the line what flowers she wanted.

"Uh, a couple calla lilies, yellow tulips, some violets and gardenias." Beca told the taller brunette. Flinching away from the brush she almost stabbed herself with, Beca resumed doing her make up.

"That's quite the variety you have there, I also, know the meanings, so, who's the lucky guy?" Stacie teased the shorter girl. She was ringing up the total price and whistled as it was all added up.

"What? What's with the whistle?" Beca asked, her hand freezing right in front of her eye.

"Your total is pretty big," Stacie said. Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's no problem, just have it ready in 20 minutes please. I'll see you soon." With that Beca hung up the phone and rushed to put on lip balm before grabbing her things and rushing out the door.

Luck seemed to be on Beca's side today, she had managed to catch her Dad right as he was leaving his teaching hall.

"Dad! Hey, how are ya?" Beca asked casually. Warren's eyes squinted a little at his daughter's unusual behaviour. Usually she was 10 feet away from him and throwing insults left and right. But nope, no insults here.

"I'm good Beca, how are you?" He asked, his daughters eyes flashed with something, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Brilliant. Now I have a question for you, and I completely understand if you say yes or no." Beca said to the older man. Hope laced in her tone.

"Shoot." Warren said.

"Am I able to borrow your car tonight? I have a… study group and I need the car to get there. I will drop you at home and then pick you up tomorrow morning. Please?" Beca pleaded, hope in her eyes.

Warren just sighed before rubbing his hand on his face. Weighing his options in his head, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Yeah sure, but I swear if you scratch the car there will be consequences." He told his daughter; a smile broke out on Beca's face. He smiled back at her.

"Okay, well let's go! I don't want to be late to my date! Study date that is." Beca coughed and started walking in the direction to the carpark.

"Aubrey, c'mon. You know whatever you wear, Beca won't care." Chloe said to the stressed blonde in front of her. A smile broke out on her face at a sudden realisation.

"That rhymed! Oh, wow I am a genius." Chloe mentally patted herself on the back. She was brought out of her mini celebration but a frustrated sigh. Focusing her attention back on Aubrey, she walked into her wardrobe, grabbed a few things and threw them at the blonde.

Walking out of the room, she told Aubrey to get changed and to meet her back in her room.

After waiting about 20 minutes, Chloe put down her magazine as she heard her door creak open. Her mouth dropped at the girl in front of her.

"Do you think it's okay?" Aubrey asked insecurely, pulling the shirt at its hem.

"Yes! Wow, you look fantastic! I don't know how Beca will keep her hands to herself tonight." Chloe celebrated, what a good outfit choice.

Aubrey had done her on makeup as well as gotten changed and Chloe couldn't be happier.

The blonde had skin tight black jeans on, her favourite boots, a bright red top which bought out the red lipstick the girl had put on. She had even brushed her hair out of her usual ponytail and had it resting on her shoulders in loose curls. Chloe was so proud.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Aubrey questioned the redhead. She liked what she was wearing, but would Beca?

"Yes! Now, let's get a glass of wine down quickly before you go." Chloe got off her bed and brushed past the blonde. Skipping down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I don't think it's appropriate that I drink before dinner." Aubrey objected, but it was too late. By the time she had gotten to the kitchen, the redhead had already poured two glasses of wine.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders before sitting in front of Chloe and sipping her wine.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that the doorbell rung, Aubrey realised how nervous she was.

"She's here! Okay, go answer the door. Be confident, be yourself! Have fun sweet cheeks." Chloe said before she walked back into her room.

Aubrey let out a nervous sigh before gathering herself. She stood up and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she took one look at the girl in front of her and her nerves seemed to disappear on the spot.

"Hey. You look amazing, Bree." Beca complimented the blonde. Really, she looked great. Beca had never seen Aubrey with her hair down before, but seeing it now, she never wanted the blonde to put it up again.

"Dank je. You look beautiful." Beca blushed at the compliment, Aubrey just smiled at the brunette.

"Oh! These, are for you." Beca handed the blonde the flowers she was still holding in her hand.

Aubrey gasped at them, the arrangement was amazing, with the different colours of the flowers, the florist did a good job of putting it all together.

"I was going to get you a rose, but that's cliché as hell. I wanted to do something special and with meaning." Beca said, she had put a lot of thought into the flowers. A whole 5 minute google search.

"Well thank you, that's really nice of you Becs." Aubrey complimented.

As if appearing out of thin air, the flowers were taken from Aubrey's hand.

"I'll take care of these, now go have fun on your date." Chloe said to the two women in front of her. She smiled at them, blushing nervous wrecks, gosh, she loved it.

"I guess we should go," Beca offered Aubrey her hand, and they started walking down the hall to the elevator together.

"Have her back by 12!" Chloe yelled down the hallway at the retreating pair.

The couple just laughed as Beca pushed the button.

Eventually, they got to the diner. The car ride was great, there was no silence and it was full of banter from the pair. It was comfortable.

"Well here we are," Beca took off her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

Aubrey was too busy admiring the new diner in front of her to register that Beca had said anything, let alone got out of the car. That was until her door opened.

"Thank you." Aubrey smiled at the brunette, Beca just felt her cheeks flush and she smiled back.

Lacing Beca's arm around Aubrey's, the pair walked towards the diner in silence, though it was a comfortable silence.

When they got to the door, Beca released her arm from Aubrey's and opened the door for the blonde.

Aubrey started to blush, "And who said chivalry was dead?" The blonde chuckled while Beca just smiled and shook her head.

"The people who couldn't be bothered, luckily for you, I am not one of those people." Beca said to the blonde.

"Hi there! Would you guys like a booth or just a normal table?" A waitress that suddenly appeared asked the two.

"Just a booth, please." Beca said with a smile.

"Sure thing, if you'll just follow me." The waitress said with a smile.

The two followed the lady until they stopped at clean booth, after sitting them down with a menu and their drinks order, the two were left alone.

"Wow, this place has so much to choose from." Aubrey said, trying to start a conversation.

"They sure do. But I'm going to be boring and just order a burger and fries." Beca said as she folded her menu in half and placed it on the edge of the table.

"You know what? That sounds good to me." Aubrey followed Beca's actions and eventually, the waitress came back and interrupted their conversation.

After placing their orders, the two faced each other once more.

"So, I do have one rule for this dinner." Beca stated. Aubrey's eyebrow's rose.

"No talk about the Bella's." Beca said, Aubrey couldn't agree more.

"I agree, let's stay clear of that conversation." Aubrey said, Beca smiled at the blonde.

Beca felt content, she hadn't been on a date in so long, and so far, she thought that it was going well. But it got even better when the blonde across from her decided to grab her hand and hold it on the table. Beca's smile grew more as the night went on.

Conversation was easy between the two, they didn't talk about the Bella's once. The conversation flowed easily, and the two women had such a good night that they had already planned a second one.

"Here's your cheque ladies. Just give me a shout when you want me to come grab it." The waitress placed the little pad on the table. Beca quickly snatched it before the blonde even had a chance.

"I know what you're thinking and no. I am paying. I asked you out here, so I will pay." Beca said, Aubrey didn't even bother fighting her about it. She held her hands up in feigned surrender with a chuckle.

After paying, the two decided it was time to head home. They both had a lecture early the next morning.

The drive back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment wasn't any different from the way to the diner. It was full of conversation and the inevitable, singing. Beca was actually a little shocked that Aubrey knew songs that were released passed 2010. Aubrey could read her like a book.

"Don't be so shocked, I actually have a wide variety taste in music." Aubrey stated with a smug grin on her face.

Beca just gaped at her, she then returned her focus back on the road when she heard Aubrey start to sing again.

Once they had arrived back at Aubrey's apartment building. The two girls faced each other,

"You do realise I'm walking you to your door, right?" Beca questioned the blonde. Aubrey just smiled and took off her seatbelt without a word.

Beca did the same and hopped out of the car, a little disappointed when she saw Aubrey already out of the car.

"You were supposed to wait." Beca pouted, the blonde just laughed and squeezed the brunette's cheek.

"Aren't you just precious?" Aubrey teased, Beca's mouth fell open.

"I am not precious! I am beyond precious. I am badass and totes not precious." Beca tried to defend herself, Aubrey just laughed at the shorter woman. She pressed the elevator button and waited for the familiar ding.

"Clearly, you've been hanging out with Chloe too much if you're saying totes." Aubrey said to Beca. Beca was speechless, she just stood there gaping like a fish. She quickly followed the blonde into the elevator before the doors shut.

"It's okay, Beca. You don't need to be ashamed of your true self." Aubrey teased Beca, Beca stared at the blonde.

"You know, that is not the first time I've heard that." Beca said. Hearing the ding of the elevator, the two girls realised with sadness that they had reached Aubrey's floor. They walked in silence until they arrived at the correct door.

Beca turned to face the brunette, a nervous look displayed on her face.

"Listen, I know that the diner wasn't really first date material and everything. But I am really glad that you came. And I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight." Beca said, Aubrey reached out and touched Beca's cheek gently.

"It was a really nice night Beca. I enjoyed myself and I'm glad that I spent it with you." Aubrey reassured the brunette. Beca let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that makes me feel better. Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Aubrey." Beca said as she started to turn away. She felt a hand on her arm stop her.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked her.

"Going home?" Beca replied, questioningly.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" The blonde asked, immediately, Beca's cheeks reddened, seeing the brunette's reaction, Aubrey's cheeks flushed as well.

"I mean- if you want me to? I don't want you to feel pressured, it being a first date and everythhin-" Beca's blabbering was cut off with lips on her own. She relaxed into the kiss. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for the two women to realise they had to do it again.

"Right, well. I'll see you tomorrow." Beca said awkwardly before turning and walking away. Aubrey just chuckled at the other girl. She turned and opened the door knob to be met with Chloe already on the other side grinning at her.

"Okay, not creepy at all." Aubrey said to the redhead, who was starting to look a lot like the Cheshire cat with each passing second.

"You kissed!" Chloe enthused. Aubrey just smiled at the excited redhead.

"Yeah, we di- wait, were you looking at us through the peephole?" Aubrey questioned, at least Chloe had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Yes, I did, and what?" Chloe dared.

"I am too happy to even be bothered, I am going to bed, I will see you tomorrow!" Aubrey grinned at Chloe before walking to her room.

FIN.

Translations: niets: nothing

Ja: yes

Het is een date?: it is a date?

zeven uur: seven o'clock

(Also, if you speak Dutch and this is not AT ALL what the translations are. I apologise deeply as I used google translate).

Flower meanings:

calla lilies: beauty

yellow tulips: sunshine in your smile

violets: loyalty, devotion, faithfulness and modesty

gardenias: secret love

And that is my first mitchsen fic finished! I left it like that, I don't know why. But you guys can imagine what happens!

Thank you for reading, I will try and upload short fics, one shots or maybe even a story (?) at least once a week. 😊


End file.
